


Neither Deaf Nor Blind

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: My Soul and Yours [13]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: One night in Wadi Rum Ali Ibn Hussein witnesses something he shouldn't have.I wrote this because I was upset after the latest chapter of My Soul and Yours and needed to write something lighter.The title is a reference to my story "Come Back".
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: My Soul and Yours [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515092
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Neither Deaf Nor Blind

There's a light in the half-ruined little hut at the end of the valley. A light that should absolutely not be there, Ali thinks as he heads towards it, rifle in hand. He'd much rather be doing this with company but Feisal's wandered off somewhere, Major Lawrence is nowhere to be seen and Auda... Well, Auda is too busy entertaining to care.  
So, as cautious as can be, Ali approaches the hut, peaks in through the little opening meant to be a window and...

_Oh Good Lord!_

Ali has to clamp a hand over his mouth to contain his cry of shock. He'd expected... He's not even sure what anymore. Children maybe or spies. But not THAT.

Not Feisal, half-naked, sprawled on the floor of the hut with Major Lawrence, in a similar state of semi-undress, straddling him.

Ali's mouth instantly goes dry. Lawrence, damn him, is beautiful like that, with his messy blond hair, his white robe sliding off his shoulders, his pale skin flushed with arousal. He moves slowly, gracefully, every roll of his hips smooth like the waves in the sea. Ali would love nothing more than to be beneath him right now, to take those hips in his hands, guide them into a faster, harder rhythm...

"Look at you, so beautiful, so very beautiful." Feisal's hand creeps up Lawrence's chest, long fingers teasing one rosy pink nipple (how Ali would _love_ to touch him like that, to take that nipple in his mouth and...). "You like it when I touch you like this, don't you?"

"Yes, yes..." Lawrence gasps, tilting his head backwards. Feisal sits up and latches onto his now exposed neck, eliciting a low cry of pleasure.

"You are divine." Feisal purrs and Ali suddenly feels very, very uncomfortable, shocked by the realisation that his little brother, the perfect gentleman with modern manners and modern ideas, enjoys talking to his lover, praising him, complimenting him, describing every touch, every caress.

He really shouldn't be watching. This is not meant for his eyes, this is between his brother and Major Lawrence. But he can't, he just can't look away.

Lawrence's movements speed up, his sweet little cries become a little more desperate.

"Please..." He begs _oh so sweetly._ He's delightfully loud, Ali would never have thought the usually reserved and calm Englishman could be this... vocal. And Ali likes his lovers vocal.

"Please what, sweetheart?" Feisal asks innocently. "Tell me what you want."

"I... I want... I need..." Lawrence, bless him, can't even string a sentence together. But somehow Feisal seems to know exactly what he needs because he rolls them over in one fluid movement, wraps Lawrence's legs around his waist and...

 _That's enough_ , Ali tells himself, he doesn't need to see any more of this, the image is already permanently burned into his memory. Careful not to make a sound he slings his rifle over his shoulder and sets off back to the camp.


End file.
